


blonds

by moonteez



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt Choi Soobin, I added as I went tbh, Insecurity, M/M, Shy Choi Soobin, Unhealthy Relationships, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, alcohol use, ambiguous end, bins bf makes him insecure about his body for like 2 secs, but not really tbh, kinda angsty, kinda sorta cheating, lowercase intended, soobins boyfriend is mean:(, soobs bf does cheat tho, sorry these tags are everywhere, they fall in love, yeonjun works at a smoothie shop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25438021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonteez/pseuds/moonteez
Summary: he rings the doorbell shakily and when there's no answer his actions catch up with him. he's cold and in love and it's making him more stupid than he's ever been. this was a dumb mistake and he should just go home and take a bath-yeonjun opens the door. "soobin?"
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun (Implied), Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	blonds

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably out of character im sorry this is my first txt work:( i feel like there's too many time skips and it's too rushed but maybe give it a chance?
> 
> title from blondes by peach

soobin has never been so tired.

he'd been kept awake with insults stained in the back of his head, willing himself to keep it together while his boyfriend slept beside him.

he dragged himself out of the house that morning, waiting for taehyun at a smoothie shop in the mall while his boyfriend's words from the previous night ate at him.

"hello!" he's startled out of his thoughts by someone with a notepad, ready to take his order. "can i help you?"

"um, yeah, sure. i've never been here. what do you recommend?" soobin asks absently, looking past the waiter in search of his friend.

the brunett barrels through the door, nearly knocking into the only potted plant to get to soobin's table.

"hyung! i know i'm late but traffic was horrible." he apologizes, settling into the seat across from soobin and looking up at the waiter. "hi!"

the waiter smiles. "hello, i'm yeonjun, your waiter for today. what can i get you?"

"just a water for now. i shouldn't have anymore sugar." taehyun smiles and turns to soobin. "hyung?"

"are your waters free?" soobin looks at yeonjun, his heart sinking when he shakes his head.

"they're fifty cent, i'm sorry."

"uh, that's fine. i'll be fine for now, thank you though."

yeonjun hesitates, looking between the two boys before nodding. "so just the one water?"

"you can't keep letting him control your bank account." taehyun whisper yells. "it's fifty cent."

the statement shouldn't embarrass him, but it does. his face heats up and he picks at his fingernails.

"i know, i'm sorry."

yeonjun comes back with two waters, but only one is printed on the receipt.

*

soobin finds himself drawn back to the smoothie shop a few days later. it's nearing closing time when he arrives, intending to get something to go and just bask in the warm comfort of the bright colors for a moment or two.

he's brought cash this time, hoping it will be enough for a small drink. he's last in line, patiently waiting and dreading his arrival back home.

"hey, you again." yeonjun says cheerfully. "what can i get you today?"

"how much is your smallest drink?" soobin asks, squinting up at the menu.

"a dollar even." yeonjun smiles. "a medium is two-fifty and a large is three."

soobin nods quietly. "i'll get a medium of one of those."

yeonjun follows soobin's line of vision before lighting up. "ah, yes! i don't know how to pronounce it, but it's quite popular."

he punches soobin's order in and points at the table he and taehyun sat at before.

"you can sit if you'd like. i know we're closing but i'm the assistant manager so... privileges, you know?"

soobin laughs a little, sitting down. he watches yeonjun make his drink with close eyes, up until yeonjun is in the seat across from him. he's drinking a similar drink, the purple straw bright against the dull colored drink.

"so what brings you here so late? if you don't care that i'm asking." he asks, taking a long sip of his smoothie.

"i just had to get out of the house. it gets... overwhelming i guess." is all soobin says. "do you like this job?"

yeonjun spins the straw. "yeah, i love it actually. my older friend worked here and gave me a job and i fell in love with it. it's just smoothies, i know, but it's also my entire high school experience wrapped up in one shop."

"oh really?" soobin asks, tilting his head. "i didn't know this shop's been here for that long."

"so you think i'm old?"

"no! god, no, i'm sorry." soobin's eyes get impossibly bigger, and his hand shoots up to cover his mouth. "that's not what i meant at all."

"i know, i'm just messing with you." yeonjun giggles patting soobin's shoulder. "we actually have a few positions open if you're looking for them. i could pull a few strings."

"ah, that's okay. thank you though! my boyfriend probably wouldn't let me." soobin says casually, not expecting the confused look to settle on yeonjun's face.

"your boyfriend... right. he chooses where you work?" yeonjun asks carefully.

"no, not really." soobin laughs, sounding too nervous in his own ears. "i tend to exaggerate."

after a few more moments of yeonjun's intimidating stare, he smiles again.

"i should get going, it's late." soobin stands, fishing through his pockets for a few crumpled bills. 

"don't worry about it. it's on the house." yeonjun follows suit, cleaning their mess on the table.

soobin shakes his head. "oh, i couldn't- i couldn't repay you." 

"what's your name?" yeonjun crosses the shop to the trashcan.

"soobin... uh, choi soobin."

"that's all i could ever ask for. come back soon, choi soobin."

*

"movie night tonight!" taehyun says excitedly, leaning over the table. he looks small in the large chair, soobin notes.

"i can't," soobin shoves a large piece of cake in his mouth. "he wants to take me out for dinner tonight."

"seriously? he's just gonna get drunk and make you clean up his mess." taehyun complains and slumps back into his seat. the sight of his excitement draining away was enough for soobin to lose his appetite.

"i know, but you don't have to say it." soobin pushes his plate away, mumbling.

"i'm sorry, hyung. i shouldn't have said that." taehyun frowns. "why don't we go to your house and pick out an outfit to wear?"

said outfit was miles out of soobin's comfort zone, but with taehyun drilling compliments into his head he eventually let himself be pushed out the door and to his boyfriend.

"really? that's what your wearing?" the words set the mood for the entire night and soobin is at taehyun's door by nine o'clock. his makeup ruined and his outfit exchanged for something that made his body less noticeable. 

"god, hyung, i'm so sorry." taehyun apologizes over and over but soobin can't see where he's gone anything wrong. his mind only blames himself.

taehyun goes to the smoothie shop in his place, telling yeonjun that he's fallen sick and won't be able to hang out. soobin was against it at first, not wanting to scare away his first friend besides taehyun and make it seem like he was expecting yeonjun to hang out with him.

yeonjun was accepting though, even offering taehyun his number for soobin. the boy declined, saying he'd rather get it from him when he isn't unwell.

soobin feels like his head is made of concrete. his boyfriend hasn't texted him, hasn't called him. it's just radio silence.

"hyung? do you want to eat something?"

"no thank you, i feel nauseous." soobin says, thanking taehyun anyway. he wonders why the bad words outweigh all the good ones, why taehyun's compliments weren't the words glued to the back of his eyelids and why he'd rather burn the outfit sitting in his bedroom floor than wear it ever again.

"okay. i'm going to see beomgyu hyung. will you be okay by yourself?"

taehyun, always one to care about others before thinking of himself, everything soobin wasn't. to soobin's boyfriend, selflessness was just another thing he lacked.

"of course. have fun and be safe." soobin says and gets out of bed. he'd rather not try to squeeze into taehyun's clothes, choosing to search the closet until he finds a pair of jeans and a tshirt he's left over before.

the mall isn't a far walk from taehyun's house and the smoothie shop isn't too far from the front if the mall.

his hands are sweaty as he looks through the window, hoping yeonjun is working that day. the now familiar head of brown hair pops up from behind the counter as he hands someone a stack of napkins.

soobin smiles to himself as he enters, the bell ringing above him.

"soobin!" yeonjun calls out, wiping his hands off and meeting soobin halfway through the shop. "how are you feeling?"

"it was only a cold for a day or two. i'm fine." soobin nods and follows yeonjun up to the counter.

"so what can i do for you today?" yeonjun asks politely.

"just a water." soobin mumbles and fishes out 3 quarters. "just keep whatever change."

"alright." yeonjun doesn't care to punch it in, just pouring the water and giving it to him right away. "do you want me to come to your table?"

soobin nods absently, moving to sit down. it was odd, how easy it was to befriend yeonjun and hang out with him.

"okay, first things first," yeonjun says, placing his hands flat on the table. "what year were you born in?"

"2000. why?" soobin asks and yeonjun smiles.

"i knew it! i'm older than you." he says.

soobin laughs quietly, opening his mouth to respond. he's interrupted by his familiar ringtone, eyes saddening at the contact name.

"hello?" he silently apologizes to yeonjun, who nods and goes back to the counter.

the slurred words of his boyfriend meet his ears harshly, a string of insults and _where are you_ 's.

soobin promises to be home soon, glancing at yeonjun. he's behind the counter again, taking the order of a woman and her kids.

he catches soobin's eye and the younger waves, throwing his bag over his shoulder and hurrying out the door. he hangs up after his boyfriend stops replying and sighs.

he refuses to cry. showing up at his house with a puffy face and wet eyes will only bring questions from his boyfriend, and not the concerned kind. _if he'd even notice,_ soobin thinks bitterly, his knuckles white around the strap of his bag.

he ends up at taehyun's again that night.

*

the first time soobin visits yeonjun's house is a month and a half later on the first saturday of the month. yeonjun gives him a shy invite a few days before and soobin eagerly agrees to come, excited to hang out with someone other than taehyun.

(he loves the boy, but he could only take so much rambling about beomgyu)

"my place isn't that big." yeonjun let's soobin in. soobin pays no mind to the size, smiling softly.

"it already looks so comfortable." he compliments and yeonjun thanks him, offering something to eat or drink.

they end up sprawled across the living room floor by midnight, a movie playing on the tv screen as they sleep.

soobin spends the next night at yeonjun's, following him to work and sipping on a free smoothie. his boyfriend hadn't crossed his mind in days and he realized that with a stumble and an excuse to use the bathroom.

his boyfriend's drunk nights become more frequent, always expecting soobin to take care of him and deal with his insults.

it takes soobin nearly three months to even consider the possibility that he might have feelings for yeonjun. he ignores said boy for at least a week and cries away most of it at taehyun's before seeing him again, apologizing and promising not to disappear again.

it's on a thursday night in the fall when he gets a call from yeonjun. it's late and soobin excuses himself to take the call, his boyfriend mumbling an agreement and letting him go.

"hyung? is everything okay?"

"soobin." yeonjun says before sighing. "i miss you."

"h-huh?" soobin pulls the phone from his ear. _yeonjun hyung <3 _glares back at him, confirming who was on the other end of the line.

"will you come see me tomorrow? i wanna see you soon." yeonjun audibly yawns. "i miss you a lot."

"oh, i miss you too? have you been... drinking?" soobin asks hesitantly.

"only a little bit. i drank too much and started thinking about you." he can hear the pout in yeonjun's voice and it brings a blush to his cheeks. "i just... i just wish i was hugging you right now, y'know? we don't hug enough."

"hyung it's pretty late, maybe you should get some sleep. how about i come by your house tomorrow afternoon?" soobin offers, biting his lip to repress a smile when yeonjun answers.

"that's so long from now, though..."

"i think you'll be okay. i'll be there before you know it."

when soobin hangs up and goes inside, he understands that this is how it should be. for the first time in months, he goes to sleep beside his boyfriend feeling loved.

*

"when did you come out?" yeonjun asks, throwing a ball at the ceiling and catching it. he lies on soobin's bed while soobin spins himself in his office chair.

"i dunno, a year ago?" soobin shrugs. "i came out only a little before i started dating my boyfriend."

"so he's been your only relationship?" yeonjun sits up, an odd look crossing his face as soobin nods. "like ever or?"

soobin nods again. "why?"

yeonjun lies back down, throwing the ball again. "i was just wondering."

"okay. wanna go get lunch?" the younger suggests, moving to his closet to get clothes to change into.

"oh, wear this. i've never seen you wear that before." yeonjun leans into the closet and tugs on a black shirt, the same one soobin wore to dinner with his boyfriend so many months ago.

"that one...? you like that one?" soobin questions, pulling it out of the closet. "this one, are you sure?"

"yeah!" yeonjun pushes him towards the bathroom. "go put it on."

soobin comes out of the bathroom to the biggest smile he'd ever seen on yeonjun.

"you look great. what shoes do you usually wear with it? it's flowy so maybe we should go with something simple, like these boots." soobin doesn't listen to the rest, he can't when he's thinking about how yeonjun makes his heart beat faster and his ears grow red. he can't listen when he's thinking about how much happier he's been with yeonjun.

"i'm thinking of bleaching my hair. what color should i dye it?" yeonjun asks a few weeks later, taking off his apron. soobin thinks for a moment.

"just leave it blond. i like that hair color." he concludes, drinking from his cup.

"ah, really? i do too." yeonjun leans forward slightly, enough to fluster soobin. "i'd rather see it on you, though."

soobin's at a loss for words, sputtering behind his cup. "you can't just say that!"

yeonjun laughs, leaning forward to pat soobin's cheeks. "sorry, sorry. you're too cute when you're shy."

"you're annoying." soobin rolls his eyes, but his red tipped ears say otherwise.

he doesn't mention the fact that his boyfriend would lose it if he changed from his natural color. in fact, he doesn't even remember that detail.

he's home for the first time in a few days, hanging up his coat and setting his keys on the table. the smell of alcohol hits him before the shock of his boyfriend kissing another man does and his mouth drops open.

"sorry! i didn't- i didn't know-" he doesn't know why he's apologizing. his boyfriend cheated on _him,_ yet he only feels like he's intruded on someone he doesn't know.

it doesn't take much convincing from taehyun to get his things the next day, moving into his guest room and locking himself in for at least a week. one call and three texts from yeonjun is enough to coax him out if his room and into the older's car. they drive for what felt like hours, not aiming to end up somewhere and not wanting to either. the sun roof open and the shrieks from the two when it started to rain imprinted itself into soobin's happy memories, stored away for sad times.

"your usual?" yeonjun asks when soobin is next in line. it'd been weeks since he'd left his boyfriend and weeks of smothering himself in the comfort of the two people closest to him.

he lies awake in his bed at an hour he should definitely be asleep, thinking. he does a lot of that lately, often about one person who's image his brain doesn't want to get rid of.

he finds himself confused and restless, not understanding his feelings for yeonjun and why they're so, _so_ intense. he wants to figure them out, his brain is begging him to.

he does so much thinking when it isn't needed, yet when it is he seems to power off. such as now, stood in front of yeonjun's door in the pouring rain with a box of hair bleach tight in his fist.

he rings the doorbell shakily and when there's no answer his actions catch up with him. he's cold and in love and it's making him more stupid than he's ever been. this was a dumb mistake and he should just go home and take a bath-

yeonjun opens the door. "soobin?"

his confident demeanor fades away and his bottom lip trembles.

"hey, hyung. wanna bleach my hair?"

**Author's Note:**

> twt: intakification


End file.
